


how would you steal a kiss?

by souveraiin



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry - Freeform, anderperry, these dorks are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souveraiin/pseuds/souveraiin
Summary: the two boys let their thoughts drip from their tongue, until neil asks a rather unusual question.





	how would you steal a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> hey !!!!!!  
> this is my very first oneshot  
> so don’t hurt me if this is super crappy
> 
> i made this just for fun, and i didn’t look back at it so mind me whoopsie
> 
> i hope u enjoy !!! have a nice day / night dear

the two laid outside, soaking up the view from above, the both of them trying to focus on each and every single star out there. it was perfect almost, as if this were a classic ‘80s film about love. 

neil was chatting away, talking about serious things, times where neil would also talk about stupid subjects, like “ do dogs dream? ” or “ do trees feel pain? ” it entertained todd really. he was the luckiest boy on earth to be with such a gem like neil, he thought to himself. he admired neil, the charismatic, flamboyant boy he was attracted such a shy, nonchalant boy like him. it was ironic, even. 

as he thought more about neil, and how much of a marvelous character he was, he sunk more deep in neil’s voice. 

“ todd? ” neil shook his arm.  
he turned his head to meet a smiling neil, where todd’s cheeks painted a blush, with a etching loving smile. 

“ sorry? ” neil rolled his eyes, and looked back at the stars. 

“ nothing, ” neil sighed, closing his eyes with a wide smile on his lips. 

“ what? no! tell me, neil. ” todd begged lifting himself up a bit to shake neil. neil chuckled, “ fine! okay, okay. ” neil breathed. 

he opened his mouth, but shut it again, trying to find words to start the sentence.

“ have you, ” neil started, trying to not make this sound awkward.

“ have you ever stolen a kiss from someone? ” he said it in a low whisper, only for todd to hear. neil turned his head to the side to meet only todd’s face from the side. he looked at the night sky as if the answer going to be spelled by the stars, it wasn’t.

todd blinked. he never exactly stolen a kiss from anybody, he wasn’t the romantic type. well, he was. but he would never do a stunt like that, those type of things are for charlie; knox even. 

“ i-im afraid not, ” todd chuckled. neil watched him a small smile forming onto his lips. 

“ really? ” neil’s voice was laced with shocked.

“ yeah, do i look like the type who would do that? todd joked. 

neil thought about. “ oh stop it, ” todd rolled his eyes. neil chuckled.

“ i have, ” neil looked at the grass, and started to pick at it. todd’s heart felt a pang, he tried to brush it off but shifted his weight. 

“ oh? w-when? ”

“ i was like, sixteen? ” neil said more of a question rather than a statement. todd stayed quiet, signaling him to continue.

” my fathers friend threw a party, and there was some girl who was my age. we were the only two there so we made the most of it, and i guesses somewhere along the lines we kissed. ”

“ oh, ”

“ it didn’t really matter to me, though. i never saw the girl again. ” neil laughed to himself. todd hummed in response.

suddenly, a faint touch on todd’s pinky met neil’s pinky. todd tensed at the small action.

the tension between the two became thick. it trapped them basically. neil, on his side still, looked up to todd, who was biting his lip trying not to face neil. 

“ todd, ” neil’s voice was hoarse. todd gulped, he didn’t know what was happening at this exact moment.

“ how would you steal a kiss from someone? ”

suddenly, everything around them slowly faded, the only that existed in todd’s world was neil and only neil, and vice versa. 

todd tensed once again, his hands getting clammy even though the night was cool. 

he sat up properly and looked down at neil, who copied todd’s action.

they locked eyes. neil gulped.

carpe diem, am i right?

todd slowly leaned into neil, he cupped neil’s cheeks, to where neil melted at his touched. and todd for once in his life, did the extreme.

he kissed neil perry.  
he stolen a kiss from neil perry.

the kiss was short, but had meaning to it. it represented that the two existed at this very moment, and it showed their passion towards one another.

neil was the first one to pull back, making todd regret the action he pulled. he suddenly shrunk, “ sorry- i didn’t kn- ”

“ please kiss me again. ”  
and so, neil kissed him again, and todd felt at ease.


End file.
